


Onegai Sensei

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Bulges, CLAP EM SIS, Choking, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Creampie, Dani is the name I gave to Bro/Sis btw, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Halloween, Humiliation, JENN GETS HARASSED, Knotting, Light BDSM, Mentions of Femquius and Van (Vriska) Serket, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, POV Female Character, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, WOLF COCKS, damara's a bad person in every iteration of herself, eye emoji, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: Jenn and Sis go to a Halloween Party together and experiment with exhibition and kinks.Jenn has and unfortunate experience at the party however.Ugh!!Why does life have to always be so hard just because you were able to speak Japanese for like five seconds.





	Onegai Sensei

 

You sit on the toilet seat, and swing your legs adjacently, as you watch your girlfriend apply the remains of her eyeshadow. After fixing up her sideburns, and combing her hair in place, she turns to you and, adjusts her tie. 

"So, how do I look?"

You stare her up and down, as you soak up her attire. From her dark black tuxedo suit that she hand stiched herself, to the furry collar and furry gloves that pop out her sleeves. Her makeup is so freaky and weird. She looks almost like a dude, with how scary and wolfish she managed to get it! You've been in here watching her apply glue to her face for two hours to get those sideburns just right.

It's incredible, really.

She sprays some sort of can on her face, after looking herself in the mirror, and turns to you. "Want me to help you with your makeup now?"

You nod your head yes, and jump off of your seat. Your dark maryjanes clack on the bathroom tile, as you look yourself over. Skirt so frilly you can barely see your feet. She prepared you a poofy red dress with light blue accents like the recent Disney movie, Into the Woods. But it's even frillier, and girly, even for your tastes. 

She gets on her knees, and tilts your head up. Applying a tinted lip gloss on your mouth, and lightly dusts pinks blush on your cheeks and nose. You sneeze, and she laughs, as she gets to work applying a small sliver of eyeliner, before shaking her mascara, and briskly getting some on you.

After about ten minutes or so, your look is finished, and she claps you on the shoulder. 

"There! Go look at yourself." 

You walk past her to look at your reflection in the mirror, and smile. You feel pretty. She went a bit extravagant on a few details, little bows trailing the edge of the skirt, and even tiny bows at the ends of your socks. 

She walks over to you, and wraps an arm around your shoulder. Pulling you into her hip. She grins wolfishly (hehe) at your reflections, as she rubs soothing gestures into your shoulder.

"We'll totally be the hottest couple at Serket's snooty house party." 

You laugh nervously, as you gulp down spit. Trying hard not to think about how drafty it is in here, when almost like a psychic, she leans down and brushes her lips to your ear. "You still have a few minutes if you want to back out."

You shake your head, and she combs your hair back. She gives you a peck on the cheek, before feeling under your breasts to see if the tapes are still in place, and gets up. 

You follow behind her, and take one last longful look to your shared apartment, before turning off the lights.

 

***

 

It's jammed with people, and the music is so loud, you can hardly hear what the dj is even saying. You've been texting Dove for nearly an hour, but apparently her tire flatted, and she's been arguing with 711 for a half an hour. 

You don't recognize most of the people here, save for your ex, as he's busy hosting and socializing with the rest of the party-goers. The drink in your hand shakes, as you feel a bit of exhilaration from being this bare out in public. No one has even talked to you, but a few people rubbed against you, making you a little jittery. 

You take another sip of your drink, when an asain looking dude in a Marshal Lee costume looks you up and down. You freeze up as he walks toward you. God dammit.

"Hanasemasuka?"

"watashi no nihongo wa perapera jyanaidesu," You murmur, as you look for Dani. For a woman who's literally six-two, she sure is always easy to lose.

"CAME ALONE?" He yells through the noise of the party, leaning towards you against the wall. Half empty glass in hand, as he lingers over you. 

"no." You take another sip of your drink, moving away. Not making eye contact.

"BOYFRIEND?" He continues to shout, making you wince a bit.

"my girlfriend's getting me another drink." You test.

His eyes sort of shoot up at that, and he gets a nasty grin on his face from what you can see with the lighting. It all makes you extremely uncomfortable. 

"SHE JUST AS CUTE AS YOU ARE?" He licks his lips, and you just sort of shudder. 

You reach for your phone and click on the sound setting as it starts to vibrate.

"oh, hey. uh. i just got a call. probably from her, i should get--"

He takes you by the waist, and pins you to the wall. You feel something snap, and start to sweat, as your breasts push on to his chest. Heart pounding, as he presses his junk into your crotch, and you whine.

"Ninshin shitai? FREAKY GIRL?"

You bite your lip, as you start to regret your choices, and your life, and your life choices. Somebody pushes into you two, making you more squished to the wall, as his balls kneed into your groin. You groan in distress, as you feel his alcohol breath hit your nose, and your nipples start to perk up. Where the hell is Dani, where the hell is Dani, where the hell is--

Your phone starts to vibrate. Fuck shit, fuck. You fumble for your gold basket on the floor, as he half grinds in to you to the beat of the music. You clutch your legs together, and without a second thought, whack him across the shoulder. This gets him to stop long enough for you to run outside.

You head out towards the back entrance, and a large gust of wind hits your gown hard enough for it to raise. You squeak, as you get hit with the cold and pull your skirt down. You feel like you're practically mooning the people in the party, but a glance behind you shows that nobody's paying attention.

The door finally clicks, as you pull your skirt down, and flop on the grass. Shaking, both in a mix from the cold, and the adrenaline rush of getting harassed. That dude was terrifying, why do asain men always see you from a mile away!

You check either side of you, before rummaging through your shirt, as you move to readjust your boobs. You're braless tonight, and the tape Dani put didn't end up sticking with his boarish jerks. 

You text Dove to calm your nerves, and she should be arriving soon, thankfully. You'll always feel better with a group, then on your own. You text Dani saying where you are, and that you just got assaulted by a fucking douchebag. She asks if you're ok, and you just reply that you're practically ready to go home.

You don't get another text for about seven or so minutes, but you hear some loud shouting from back in the house that seems kind of odd. You decide to check it out, as you open the door, just to see loud yelling and the DJ screaming at people to 'Calm the fuck down!'

You move past the crowd, but get shocked, to see your girlfriend beating that Marshal Lee to a pulp. You get an angry text seconds later from V to 'Calm your angry gf the fuck down, she's causing a SCENE!!!!!!!!'

You run over towards the pair, and start tugging on Dani's shoulder. Calling out to her to calm down.

She tries to shrug you off at first, until she notices it's you, and calms down. Her well manicured hands are covered in a bit of blood, and her pupils are so blown out of proportion. She really does look like her namesake. 

"Let's go hon." She gets up, before stomping on the dudes nuts. He keels over, half laughing like a fucking maniac, as you get tugged out towards the doorway.

Just as you two hit outside, she checks on you just to make sure you didn't get hurt. 

"i'm fine, i'm fine." you wave her off, but she still fusses over you like a mother hen for a few moments, before letting up. 

"I shouldn't have ditched. I'm a fucking asshole."

"you were having fun." You move your hands out. "you're like that. did you at least enjoy the party?"

She runs a hand through her hair, looking you over once more, before sighing defeatedly. "Yeah, I guess. I met up with my girl Zahhak, and we talked for a bit. Did you know that she's pregnant?"

"wow, really?"

"I feel older by the minute. Jesus Christ, I could use another drink. Damn."

"did you want to go to a bar or something to get a couple?"

"Mmm... I might swing by the liquor store."

You both sit outside for a minute, pondering your next move, when you hear a loud honk from the car that just pulled in. You look it over, and smile once you recognize that PT cruiser, and that gross smell anywhere. You run over to see your friends.

Dove gets out the car first, wearing a bad Jesus costume. Reed comes out next, matching her with his Devil costume. Jodi practically leaps at you with his angel costume, but with dog ears on it. 

"Sorry we're late!!" Jodi says, squeezing you tight. As his furry tail wags in succession. 

"I knew we should have took my car." Reed sighs, brushing strands of his long dark hair back, as he texts somebody on his phone.

"Look, if you wanted a fucking limo Lalonde, why didn't you ask for you're up nosed foreign boyfriend from Dawson's Creek."

"He had other plans, and I hate his friends."

"I wonder every day how you're not single."

He scoffs, and keeps to his phone. You just chuckle, as you beam up at everyone. Falling into a comfortable rhythm, as everyone gets their stuff from out the car.

Dove perks up when she notices Dani, and waves at her. "Yo sis!"

"Ah, I'm glad Jesus could finally attend the party. Listen, I know I've got some weed in the back of my truck, but I promise that's not the reason I've been skipping Sunday School."

"Look, as long as we're being fucking cordial, I don't give a rats ass about you playing hooky on felate-my-father's-ego study. But if you want my advice, you should store sir cannabis in a nice freezer lock to keep the fedz on the down low."

"Ah, thanks again for your help my holiness."

"Always turn up with the word of the Lord, amen."

You snicker, as the both of them do a fist bump. You stand by Jodi and Reed, who are laying near the car.

"So, how hot's that party? As much as I hate Vincent le Bitch, he always has some good ass shebangs." Dove asks Dani. Putting her hands in some pockets she must have in the costume. 

"Eh," Dani shrugs, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's kind of dwindling down now."

"Ah, what??" Dove whines. "You're gonna leave Jesus out in the cold like that. I'm freezing my fucking nuts in this toga. My nipples are rock hard."

You speak up, "um, there was a fight that broke out earlier."

Reed's eyes widen at that, and he checks you both. "Are you two alright?"

"Some dude was fucking harassing Jenn." Dani grunts.

"Bluuuuuuuuh." Jodi sticks out his tongue. "Was it some gross asain dude??"

"it always is! every time!"

"Literally, when we traded pics back in grade school, I could never fucking tell. But when you busted out the Japanese abc's my heart fucking stopped. I thought I was listening to the Special Edition Sailormoon cut Sis always plays." 

"Are you sure you're not confusing that with Boku no Pico?" Reed slides in slyly, as he types away at his phone.

"Listen, first of all, fuck you, and second of all, fuck you Lalonde. I was seven, you monster."

"They were about ten I think. Hell, I'd argue you were practically the target demographic."

"You want to reel on my psych, why don't we start from the first time I clicked a tub girl link and learnt that watersports wasn't fucking swimming gymnastics back in grade school."

"Did her bow legged, portentous, form, dedicate itself in to your subconscious. As you laid away in bed, feeble and afraid of the vast looming mysteries of the world wide web. Where anonymity didn't save your poor nubile mind."

"Can I just brain bleach that whole sentence, and you out of my fucking life, you crazed psychiatric sadist. Does it diddle your loins knowing your best fucking friend got scarred for life at a young age, you sick lucifier dick sucking freak."

"There's a special place in my laptop folders just for you, my Dove." He winks.

"You were the sort of person my sis warned me about, now look at her. Laughing at me, in my time of need. What kind of guardian are you, I am literally getting assaulted with his words and tactlessness, sis, please, God, bro, say something to ward thy devil off. I am your Lord and Jesus, stop looking at your fucking phone you fucking asshole."

"What was that? The music in there is pretty loud." Dani grunts out, trying to hide her smirk.

"You two should just rub nuts and leave me out of it. Hell, you practically came as the same God damn thing. Jodi? Jenn? We're ditching these blonde losers, come on, let's get fucking wasted."

Jodi just giggles, and kisses Dove on the cheek. 

"Poor Dove. I'll protect you from all the weird scary crawlies of the internet."

"Harley, my fucking hero."

You smile, your earlier stress forgotten, as you start to forget yourself in the warmth of your friends. Reed moves over to face you, and checks you out for the second time today. 

"Jenn, are you sure you're alright?"

"yeah! i'm fine!"

"I'm sure that dude won't be walking straight for a week, the way Sis throws down." Dove cuts in.

"Want me to give him a good ass whipping for you?!" Jodi perks up, showing off his guns. All two of them, the third one he had to keep at home.

"it's fine! he looked totaled by the time i got there."

"There's nothing like a good Harley smack down, I can tell you that. So where were you two headed?" Dove folds her hands in her pockets. Leaning back against her piece of shit car that stalls like once every month.

"We were thinking of heading out to get some drinks." Dani shrugs.

"I heard they just opened up a BJ's not too far out from here. We could swing by over there. They stay open till twelve." Reed says pocketing his phone.

"Nice, they got some great seasonal beer this time of year. Tag us?" Dove suggests, kicking at the grass.

"Sure thing, babe, you ok with that?" Dani turns to you, and puts a hand on your shoulder.

You smile, grinning wide at her. "yeah! i'm pretty hungry actually!"

When it's all decided, you guys head out towards your cars, and follow your friends for directions. 

 

***

 

"My professor is a slave driver, I don't know what crawled up that dude's nuts, but we have three term papers due in two weeks. Three!!!! From the same damn class!!"

"Four years was enough for me, I couldn't begin to conjure the effort to go practically another decade. Your major sounds awful, Jodi."

"Ugh, but I love learning about this stuff. I love learning! It's great! It's fun! I just hate teachers, and I hate how much time they bleed out of you! It's not that fucking complicated Mr. 'I got the rest of my degree online' Jackson, maybe your wife doesn't come home on holidays, cause you drawl on about boring crap during your fucking anniversary!"

"I was thinking about going back for film, but fuck that. I fucking can't stand writing thesis. I don't know how you two managed to do it. By the way Jenn, how's your teaching gig?"

"oh! uh!" You perk up from sipping on your molt. The pumpkin texture isn't really your thing, and you think you might end up going for a margarita or something later. "it's good! my students are much nicer this year round."

"That was a very brave decision to go into adult studies, right off the bat. Were you not intimated at the thought of your older students disrespecting you?" Reed asks, taking a sip from his White Russian. He decided to opt out on the pumpkin beverages.

"they're usually not that bad. just some stressed out adults trying to learn some things to scrape by." You shrug.

"I think you're doing a great thing, Jenn. I'm sure your mom is definitely proud of you!" Jodi beams at you. His plastic halo no match for his shiny pearly whites.

"jesus, you wouldn't believe the way she wails about me. she practically broke down sobbing at my graduation! twice. both times."

"Oh, my father did the same thing. His girlfriend had ditched him the night before."

"Lalonde, stop being an angsty bitch. The cat in his favorite book fucking died. You told me right during the graduation."

"The drunk bastard might as well have gotten his heart broken, the way he carried on. He's the worst mess I have to constantly clean up. I don't even want him at my book signing. I can hear it now. 'Oh, my little boy, who I raised from my own nonexistant womb. Becoming a famous great writer of the late twenty-first century. Let me bask now in the great milking of my unbecoming teet, as I live out my vicariously examined dreams through my young successful kin who I neglected on a day to day basis.'"

"Yeesh." Dave punctuates.

"The dates coming up soon, right? I'm so excited! I'm going to be best friends with a famous writer." Jodi half squeels into his water glass. He took dibs on being designated driver, plus, he said he needed to be sober for his paper in the morning.

Reed took another sip of his glass, and tried to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. He never likes to be showy of his cuter side, but you could always tell by the way he'd always look to the side. "It's a start in the right trajectory."

"i can't wait honestly, i'm definitely going to try and make it!"

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your work."

"i work late, i'm sure i can squeeze it in if i time things right."

You take another sip of your drink, and wait for your waiter to come back to the table. They all go on about their daily lives and what they're going to eat, and it all fills you with a nice settled buzz. Though of course that could be the drink, this counts as your second tonight, though you're sure earlier's wore off.

You feel a hand dance along your knee, and you look at Dani, who's checking out her menu. 

"you ok?" You scoot closer to her in a whisper. She simply nods, and keeps going, rubbing her hands enough to slightly raise your skirt.

You start to blush, and look down at your menu. Not sure what's even gotten into her. Dove complains about some shitty dude she met on the subway, and you try to laugh along, but Dani's hand keeps moving higher and higher, making you nervous. 

You suck in your lip, as your glasses begin to fog. Her hands gaining closer to your more sensitive areas as she continues dancing around her heated path. You close your legs in a silent plea, but that doesn't deter her provocative hand. Your waiter comes back and gives you another round of your drinks, and then and only then does that make her pull back.

"So, what would you like to order?" The stocky redhead asks, taking out her pen.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo, not too much salt please." Reed folds his menu.

"Could I have the..." 

You start to blank out on what Jodi says, as you feel her hand creeping back. This time to feel up your butt. You pull your skirt down self consciously, as you start shifting your legs. You hope your face doesn't give you away, you feel practically naked with the way you're being groped.

Earlier memories start to swim in your mind, even though you couldn't care less about the guy. You wonder if he could tell you didn't have any panties on. You could feel how hard he was cut in his skinny jeans, it was practically fucking. It was definitely fucking! You practically got fucked by a stranger, he could totally tell!! Maybe that's why he called you out. Fuck, you're never going to live any of this down.

"And you, honey?" The waiter looks at you. 

Shit, you were barely looking at your menu. You didn't register anything from it, uh, uh. Fuck. Uh.

"a, uh..." You go through your memories, scouring through the menu quickly to find something. Wasn't this a burger joint or something? "um. i'll have a, um. burger."

"Which burger would you like?"

You bite your lip, heart pounding out of your chest. "the, um... bacon one?" You ask, like as if you're about to fail a huge test.

The waitress just writes it down, and you're out of the clear.

"With fries right?"

Dani gropes you just then, and you jump. "u-uh, yes please."

She just writes it down blissfully unaware, and then turns to your girlfriend, who--while groping you all the while--flawlessly gives out her order, with the damn dessert to boot. 

You groan internally, wishing to God that your girlfriend wasn't so good at literally everything. You sulk for a bit, before hearing the waitress talk to you.

"By the way, I like your dress!"

You swallow, and smile politely. "t-thank you."

She then walks away, and suddenly the groping stops. You sigh, and drop your shoulders, as you feel like collapsing. Everyone's busy chattering away, and you can barely concentrate on anything but how sensitive your body feels, and the prickling warmth creeping up in inconvenient areas.

"Are you ok, Jenn?" You jerk your head up, to see Reed eyeing you discriminately. "You look a bit red."

"oh, uh." You grab your napkin, and roll it into your lap. "it's probably just the drink."

"Dude, mine didn't even give me a buzz. This pumpkin beer fuckin sucks." Dove groans, turning her drink around in circles.  

"well, i had a bit to drink earlier too, so." You sip weakly at your drink. Shoot, you forgot to order your Margarita. 

Dani's hands start crawling up your thigh again, and your knees begin to shake. You try your best to keep your breathing steady, but the buzz of the room and the conversations from your friends have you’re head spinning. You wish you had your menu, it would make it a lot easier to hide your face. Her hands creep up enough to brush the outer layers of your folds, and you gulp down a silent whine, cheeks heating up.

Your friends gossip about your mutual friends, but you just make assuring noises, as she begins fondling up your clit. You're the worst type of person, you're in the middle of getting rubbed down by your girlfriend in front of the people you care about. You could have safeworded out ages ago, but you were willing to go to a party practically naked. You're not even wearing a bra...

You feel her insert your fingers, and you know you should say something, but you're probably too far gone for that. You take a huge downing of your drink, as you try and do anything to distract yourself from the sensations. 

She rubs achingly slow, enough to rub against the walls of your clitoris. She hasn't gone all out yet, but you don't know how far she plans to take this. You hope she doesn't try to do the thing. You _really_ hope she doesn't try to do the thing.

She sticks in another finger, right as the food makes a loud clank on the table. You jump again, accidentally knocking your drink over. It hits mainly you, and your breasts. Water and your drink soaking through the white shirt.

You bite your lip, whining to yourself as you silently apologize and wipe fervently at the table. The waitress calls a bus boy and he helps clean up the table before putting down the rest of the food. 

Luckily, it didn't actually spill on any of it, but you still feel like shit. You’re damp in all the worst places, and you can't wait to get out of this dress when you get home. The chatter has finally calmed down, and you start to eat your burger. At least that looks pretty good.

You feel hands go back in place, as Dani eats her meal. As if nothing is seemingly going on. One hand working you up, the other rolling a forkful of a plate of spaghetti. You just take small bites of your burger, but earlier thoughts play out through your mind. 

You caught the bus boy wiping down the table taking glances at your rack, and you wonder if he was able to tell that you weren't wearing a bra. You wonder if he was able to see your nipples, it's started to dry by now, but it's like the irrational fear of people being able to read your thoughts but with x-ray vision. 

You want to crawl up and die.

Dani starts rubbing you dangerously high, and you bite your tongue as to not make a sound. She better not! You don't want to make a mess, not here, not out here!! You shoot her a pleading glance, but she seems preoccupied with eating her food.

You whine a little, defeated by the bad turn of events. Her wrists begin getting dangerously fast, and you end up spreading your legs out involuntarily, as you take small nibbles from your burger. Hopefully using it as another thing to hide behind. All things are clear! Normal! Peachy kean!!

She presses up into your sweet spot, and you're toast. You can already feel your orgasm rising, your nipples standing rough against the countertop. You have to lean down, just to get a little friction. Hopefully, no one thinks anything odd of you just slowly rubbing your chest to the table. 

You're gonna come, you're gonna come. You can feel it, your dead, you should have safeworded. Bad, bad, stupid, bad! You rub your breasts a little too fervently against the table and almost feel the fabric tug off. You catch a glimpse of the pink of your nipple, and duck a hand to your mouth as you start to come.

You feel your dress get pulled back, as warmth trickles down your thigh. It streaks down into your socks, and you do your best to hold your gaze in a neutral position. Fake coughing, just to get yourself off the hook. 

You try to close your legs, as Dani finally pulls away. You feel like the room smells like sex, there's no way you're getting out of this scott free. You pick at the remainder of your food, and stuff a few fries in your stomach, not feeling all that hungry anymore.

You tug your shirt up when nobody's looking, and the waitress comes back around, asks about deserts. You're about to say you pass, when Dani orders one in your favor.

"I'll have the pizookie I ordered earlier in a to go box, with a large cookies and cream pizookie, also to go please." 

You shoot a look at her, but she doesn't even glance in your direction once.

Nobody else orders desert besides her, and you all split the check evenly amongst yourselves. Once you get your bags, you keep your leftovers in your basket as you all meet in the driveway. You say your goodbyes, and give a hug to your friends. Chafing, and a little bit oversensitive.

You notice a wet mark on Dove's legs, and you bite your lip.

Once Reed pulls you over for a hug, he pushes something on to your pocket. He whispers, "You can have my spare, my boyfriend's out of town."

You glance down and see a packet of condoms.

He just snickers to himself as he walks away towards their car, and you feel absolutely mortified.

 

***

 

The first thing you want to do once you get home is park it on the couch and collapse. 

The first thing you actually do once you get home, is get rammed into a wall. 

Again.

You wince, as Dani presses hard into you, capturing your lips in a sloppy rough make out. She doesn't give you a moment to catch your bearings, as she starts groping your breasts, and playing roughly with them. She growls in your ear, as she lifts you up on to the wall by her knee.

"Been wanting to fuck you since you put that cute little dress on." Her voice takes on a dark edge, as she lowers it to almost a man's. "So, how was it? How was it getting fucked in front of your friends?"

You just whine, as you clutch tightly onto her suit. She bounces her knee up and down, as you grind against her. Legs spread wide, as you lay out in to the hallway. Bowlegged, and just as vulnerable feeling as you were the entire evening.

"Come on baby, got nothing to say?" She grins toothily. "Wolf got your tongue?" 

You hiccup, and suck in your lip. You can literally feel your overactive fluids start to drool all over her knee. 

"You know, you weren't the only one playing dirty tonight." She licks up your neck, sucking a hickey on a free patch of skin. "I got me a little secret on as well."

She drops her leg, and you slump down a bit, until you hear her unzip her pants to reveal a huge plastic cock, that looks kind of...weird.

"Bought this baby on back order, last June. Meet the werecock, I'll have you howling by the end of the night." She winks.

You poke at it shyly. It has ridges at the top, and gets wider by the bottom, with a weird ball shape sticking out at the end. You've seen her weird toy collection before, but you don't usually get messed around with it. It looks sort of intimidating. You two rarely even use dildos.

"I know this may be a pretty huge step but, I really wanted to try it. I think you might enjoy it." She moves to kiss and nip around your ear, as she whispers. "Plus, I know you must be aching for something to fill you up."

You gulp, and gnaw achingly, as you look between the large multicolored dildo, and back at Dani. You stroke a bit curiously, feeling the girth of it in your fingertips. You hesitate, it looks really big. You couldn't even finger yourself three months ago, are you honestly sure you're going to be able to take that?

"are you sure it isn't going to hurt?" You mumble, stroking it delicately in your hand. It's so wide that it makes your hands look small, you can't even fully cup it.

"You'll love it." She kisses your cheek, squeezing your hip. "Plus, it even comes with a pump."

"a what?"

"A jizz pump." She waggles her eyebrows, as she takes the pump thingermabob from her pocket. 

You rub your legs together, anxiously. 

"So, how about it toots? Ready for some fun?" She swings her hips playfully. 

You bite your lip, looking between the cock and her, before nodding. You hope you made the right decision. That thing looks like it wants to eat you alive.

Dani grins, and pecks you, before lifting you up. You squeak, and wrap your arms around her neck, and koala cling for your dear life. You hate when she does this!

"Looks like I got me a scrumptious cherry pie."

You groan, and tuck your nose into her neck. You get walked past the living room, and hear her click the door with her foot. She lays you down on the bed, and you slowly start to unnestle yourself from her grasp.

You see her loosen her tie, as she starts to unbutton her tux in front of you. Her makeup is still staying strong, even through all the wear and tear of the evening. She unloosens her pony tail, and takes off her jacket, to show her bra clad breasts covered in suspenders.

She crawls on top of you, and you can smell the faint whiff of her cologne. She has a wood scent to her, rich and rustic, and you picked out apples for yours. It fit with the theme, and she seemed to like it.

You play with the falling blonde strands of her hair, the lighting in the room making it gold like straw. 

"Seems I have you all to myself little red," She grabs you by the cheeks, and tilts your head up. "Watch out, or I might just eat you whole."

You take a heavy breath, as she pulls you up for a kiss. Her hips sway side to side, as she grinds into you. The toy rubbing up against you needlessly, as you're met with the heat of her mouth. 

She pulls on your lip, and lets it pop, as she runs her hands along your chest. She still has on her weregloves, the pointy nails look so monstrous and scary, the way they frame your breasts. She yanks down the white part of your outfit, revealing your boobs. She begins suckling on them, and biting them with her fake plastic canines. 

You groan, as it hurts a little, but the way she's eyeing you the whole time makes you begin to pant.

She grinds and sucks on you at the same time. Bright gold eyes stare you down, like it sees into every uncomfortable crevice you have. Your dime sized nipples start to peak out, and you feel several chills run down your body.

She rolls a lazy tongue around your areola, her golden stud chafing around your nipple, before diving back down and making a large mark with her teeth. She sucks your boobs red, before popping off, and moving up your collar to your neck, and biting down on your ear.

"Imagine if I had gone all the way at the restaraunt." She breaths hot into your ear. "I'm sure they'd love to see that beautiful rack of yours."

You whine at the thought. Showing yourself off like that in front of your childhood friends. It was bad enough that you got fingered under the table, but if they actually saw you? That naked and--and. You even squirted. What if they found out? What if Reed knows? Oh God, oh God.

"R-Reed caught me." You whimper pitifully. 

"Mm?" She coos, raising an eyebrow. She pinches your nipples between her nails and begins to pull. "Did he like what he saw?"

You half whine half groan, as you hit your head to the side. Arching your back at the thought of--ugh--you even used to have a crush on him. This is the worst, this is the worst!

"h-he just." She tugs both of them at the same time, and you cry out at the prickles of pain. "he...he gave us a condom, i don't...know h-h-h--"

She snorts at that, playing lackadaisically with your chest, like a mischievous cat toying around with a rat. The horror of having yourself be exposed to your friends run deep in your throat. You start to clench up, as you worry your lip. 

"You know, a lot of men were checking you out at the party." She hums, a cruel look on her face. "They were checking out your rack, even with the best of my handiwork, I couldn't quite hide those sizeable boobs." She snorts a little, thinking about it. "I wonder what they would have thought if they'd known little miss riding hood was riding stark."

You moan, cheeks reddening as you try to cover up your chest reflexively. How many people were even staring at you at the party? You're not even that pretty. Could they tell that there was something off about you? Was that why nobody talked to you? Was that why that guy--that guy--that happened. Were they able to sniff you out like hard boiled detectives?

Your vagina starts to pulse painfully as you have to rub your thighs together to keep yourself from coming to literally nothing! You're not that weird! You're not that weird!

"What's wrong kitty-cat? You close?" 

You shake your head, as you feel fluids start to drip down your leg. Thighs slicking up the longer she teases you. You always hate how well she's able to do that. Like make you able to practically come from your boobs and from you being a bad friend! She hasn't even touched you yet. You haven't even gotten to take that stupid monstrous thing!

"I'd love to see the look on their faces. Bet that jerk thought he had my sweet little girl pegged." Her hands drift down towards your thigh, and you know you can't make it, you know you can't make it. 

"D-dani..."

She creeps her hands lower and lower, and once you feel those stupid gloves touch your inner thigh, you come you come you can't even wait for her to finger you.

She gives a low chuckle, and pushes your skirt up, as she spreads your weak legs a part. 

"y-you're not going to take those off?"

"Do these feel like they're going to hurt?"

She rubs her claw around your labia, and you shake. It feels foreign and cold, but it's not sharp. You give her a weak thumbs up, and she kisses your leg.

Suddenly, you feel the thing inside you. They're thicker than her normal fingers are, and you clench on to them involuntarily. She swirls them around, and rubs dangerously around your g-spot. It feels like it's already been abused today, and the night's not even over. You lick your lips, as she starts poking around. Still a little oversensitive from just coming.

"You think you're ready for the main course?" She asks in a sort of purr.

That makes you tighten up, just the thought of having that huge thing inside you. You're not sure you're ready. Or if you're ever going to be ready.  

She pulls her hand from out of you, and you see the long streak of it attached to her fingers. 

"Guess I won't be needing any extra lube." She shrugs nonchalantly, as she starts sucking on the glove. Rolling her digits around her tongue, teasing you. "Though," Her voice takes on a lighter tone, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. I mean, I did get this extra pack."

You whine, rolling your hips, as she moves back. Moving towards the side of the nightstand to get this big bottle of weird lube. 

"I mean look at this stuff." She says while pouring the goopy white substance all over her shaft. It looks so much grosser than the normal stuff you use, and sticky and thick.

"Wanna taste?" She quirks her brow, as she moves back over, and sticks her fingers in your mouth.

You lap at the weird slimy texture. It doesn't taste like much, but it feels soppy and funny. You gulp it down, and get wigged out at the weird sopping feeling of it falling down your throat. 

"It's close to the real stuff." She perks up her brows, before putting some in her mouth. "Tastes better, though."

You make a noise, thinking you probably wouldn't like semen that much, if it's anything like that. 

She gives you one last kiss, before breathing out a, "Ready?"

You nod your head, bracing yourself, as she pulls back and lines that thick cock up.

She strokes the white goop around, making the obscene color, even more obscene. She pours a bit more just for good measure, but the show does much else but stir your regions painfully. Everything aches, and you haven't even been stretched yet.

She then lines the cock up, you watch as it protrudes past your belly, and start getting the jitters again. She grinds it on top of you, rubbing against you and your clit, and you can feel the build up of another orgasm on the horizon. 

You start feeling up your own tits in anticipation, spreading your legs out as wide as they would go. Stomach twisting in knots as you feel it's muscles tighten with each passing stroke. You think once or twice she's about to stick it in, just for it to end up hitting your clit and missing your entrance.

You're all revved up already, and are getting more wired the longer this goes on. You take it back, you're ready, you're ready! 

Fuck! Shit!

After one last tease, and one last agonizing stroke, she starts to spread your pussy open, and stick the tip inside. 

You crank your head back, as you dig your nails into your breasts. Breathing turning rapid as the huge thing starts to enter you. She goes slow, and it feels even worse slow. The tip already feeling too massive, as you get stretched every centimeter at a time. Your muscles contract, and you can barely breathe, as you feel yourself start to conform around the overwhelming girth. 

You glance down, and see she's halfway there, and you haven't even taken the huge bulbous part yet. The way your pussy nearly transforms to accommodate that thing is so lewd and gross! You feel full with half, but she keeps pushing more and more into you. You feel just about ready to burst. 

You can feel yourself at your limit, as it starts to get uncomfortable like a cramp. Even just breathing feels strenuous, like something's sitting at your lungs, as she jerks roughly into you. Pushing the last bit in, and you can't, you can't you can't. 

You bellow, as you feel yourself begin to spurt. The familiar trickle falling down your thigh, as you cry out loud enough, you're sure the whole complex can hear you. There's no way you can get fucked with that huge thing! There's no way! There's no way!

You almost want her to take it out, you'll never have a normal vagina again! Once she starts fucking you, everyone will know you're a huge slut! You'll become a freak that never walks out the house with her panties on!! 

What if you go to your job like that? What if you cut a hole in your pantyhose and--you wonder if Dani would ask you do something weird, like lift up your skirt in front of your students, and--and--

The second orgasm hits you by surprise. She hasn't even moved! She hasn't even moved!

You're going crazy, why isn't she moving? Why isn't she moving?

You open your eyes to see her staring at you inquisitively, cold. If you could flush any deeper than this, you would. Even just that gets you too--a third time--again!!

You want to curl up and hide. She's never going to let up! She's the one driving you crazy, you were totally normal like six months ago! You hate the way she's watching you, like as if she's silently asking you if she's needed. Making fun of you! 

She always does that, and you hate it! You hate being this way! She's never going to move, she's going to keep torturing you until you're blue in the face!

You groan, as your ass contracts. Moving your hips up desperately, urging her to go, urging her to ruin you. It's ok, you're sure now! She was right, she was right, she was right, she was--

She grabs your hips to keep you steady, and you think she's about ready to fuck you. But all she does is hold you still, and you're almost close to tears. 

You claw at her hands and try to get her to at least let you move, but she's made of cold steel, and an impassive face, as she keeps you struggling. Keeps you from rutting, and keeps you wanting more. You're gonna lose it! You're doing it again, you're doing it again!

You sniff, as tears start to fall from your face. You hate crying during sex, you thought you were over this! Your throat is starting to ache, and you just keen pathetically, sucking on your fingers, and waiting for her to move. Your vagina clenches and clenches, and you know you have to calm down, or she'll never do anything. 

You face the worst staredown of your life, and your vagina continues to contract without your say so. And suddenly you feel her jerk, and you seize up, but it stops as soon as it starts. She does it once more, and stops, and you think you might go into nervous shock if she continues with this shit.

She softens some, and rubs a hand down your cheek, as you seize up from just that. You're a mess, and you want her to do something to you. You put a hand on hers, and lick your lips, as you nuzzle into her, not knowing what else to do.

"please..." You murmur.

It only takes a few moments more, before she starts to move. Pulling your hand back to your hips, as she grabs hold of the other one. You start to feel panic as she begins moving, and instead of going slow like you thought-- she hammers into you.

You roll your eyes back, and choke. Clutching her grip, as you hear the gross slick noises of her pummeling you raw. Everything sounds as sticky and wet as you feel, and the bed starts to rock with how hard she fucks you.

You can't keep up, you can’t keep up! You clench your teeth, and feel yourself start to vibrate as it hits your ovaries. When you look down, you can even see your stomach bulge with every piercing smack. You'll probably have a heart attack by the end of the night, everything makes you feel fried and sensitive. You're sure you're close to dying. You're certain you're not going to make it out of this night alive.

"Babe," She breaths out heavily, seeming a little dazed herself. "Want me to do the thing I did last time we fucked?"

You're too out of it, and make a question noise.

"The choking thing? You remember that?" She asks panting.

Your memory is hazy, but you just nod obediently, if it keeps her from never stopping. You don't think it will do much, you already feel too out of breath.

She leans over and kisses your forehead, before wrapping her rubber hands around your neck. It doesn't feel tight at first, until she squeezes you. And almost in a sync, she fucks you even faster, and you try to open your mouth, but nothing comes out. 

A string of air comes through, as the lights appear brighter than normal, and your whole world starts spinning. Something rubs against you just right to have you coming again, but it's even harder than normal, when she cuts you off completely. 

You tremble in her hands, as something worse starts to happen, and you feel a strong wave of something start to fill you up. You're squirting whatever remains out of you, but it doesn't stop the heat filling your gut by the second. You're full and full and feel filled up like a blimp. You're a mess, you're a slut, you're never going to be normal ever again. You come a second time, a third, it keeps going, when is it going to stop, this is so gross!

She releases you, and once you take a necessary breath, your vision goes to black.

 

***

 

You open your eyes, and think you see glimpse of her rubbing her cock around your anus, and creaming all over you. 

You shudder and fall back to sleep.

 

***

 

"Babe?" You hear from the blur of the room. It's dim, but you stare up at an angel, as Dani scratches behind your head.

Her face makeup is off by now, and she seems back in her normal clothes. 

"mmn..." You mumble, trying to sit up, but feeling an unbearable pressure in your lower regions, and lay back down.

Golly, you are never gonna move.

She sighs in something akin to relief, as she continues rubbing down your face with a wet cloth. You turn to her, eyes falling shut at the nice thrum of her gentle movements. You feel a lot more relaxed, even though you're aching in places you'd rather not think about. You hear the light panning of the fan, and her soft voice, as she asks you to sit up.

You obey her, wincing as you try to crumble your legs. She starts undressing you, and wiping you down around your arms and chest.

"Want me to draw you a bath, hon?"

You nod, still groggy and tired, as you move in to give her a hug. 

She squeezes you tight, and lifts you up off the bed. You smell the faint whiff of wood and chips, along with her natural scent, and curl into her as you drift in and out of sleep. 

"Happy Halloween." She says lightly into your ear.

"happy halloween." You murmur, as you relax in her arms.


End file.
